


And The River Runs Through It

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Everyone Has Issues, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thoughts of Suicide, but no actual attempt, more as we go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Later, Rhodey would tell him that he’d died.  Once, when Ste- when Ca-, Ro-, when the shield had slammed into his helmet, and again, when he’d been left in the Siberian wastes.





	And The River Runs Through It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larissaloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/gifts).



> All errors are my own. Will be told in snippets. Updates will be random and irregular cause I'm not gonna force myself to write. Never ends well for anyone.

     Later, Rhodey would tell him that he’d died. Once, when Ste- when Ca-, Ro-, when the shield had slammed into his helmet, and again, when he’d been left in the Siberian wastes.

     Later, Pepper would tell him that it was a miracle he was still alive. _Still alive, alive ali **ve alive**_. Was he still?

     Later, Tony would tell her, still half delirious, that still being alive wasn’t a miracle.

The sudden constant presence of a nurse wouldn’t make sense to him until much later.

     Later. It was always later these days wasn’t it? _We’ll work it out later. We’ll talk later._ And later never seemed to come. Until it _did_.

     He didn’t like later.

     Actually, he doesn’t like a lot of things anymore.

 


End file.
